


Farbenspiel

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farben sind etwas wunderbares. So kontrastreich und doch so harmonisch. Angel, Lindsey und Charles. Drei völlig unterschiedliche Farben, die sich doch so wunderbar ergänzen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farbenspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hab mir die Jungs von Joss ausgeliehen und sie anschließend (fast) unbeschädigt wieder zurückgegeben ...

Lindsey ließ seine Hand über die Brust des Mannes gleiten. Fasziniert beobachtete er den kontrastreichen Anblick. Muskeln spannten unter der Haut, gereizt durch seine Berührungen, als würden seine Fingerspitzen Stromstöße in den durchtrainierten Körper des Anderen schicken. Dabei hätte er schwören können, dass der es war, der Strom in seinen Körper schickte, als er ganz leicht die Hand an seinen Rücken legte. Lindsey spürte, wie sich seine eigenen Muskeln zusammenzogen und sich feinste Härchen auf seiner Haut wie elektrisiert aufstellten. Sie sprachen nicht. Kein Wort. Langsam hob er den Blick, sank in sanftbraune Augen, die ihn beobachteten. Hell.

Heller als Angels Augen. Die Augen des Vampirs waren immer beinahe schwarz geworden, wenn er ihn so angesehen hatte. Erneut senkte Lindsey den Blick. Seine Hand wirkte so blass gegen die dunkle Haut, die sie gerade liebkoste. So hell. Und wie dunkel hatte seine Haut gewirkt, im Gegensatz zur Blässe des Todes, welche die Haut des Vampirs beherrschte. Ein Lächeln umspielte Lindseys Lippen, als er mit dem Daumen eine Brustwarze umkreiste, die noch dunkler von der ohnehin dunklen Haut abstach. Ein leises Keuchen drang an sein Ohr. So anders als bei Angel. Lebendig. Die Brust hob und senkte sich unter seiner Hand, Atmung, die sich langsam beschleunigte, während seine Finger weiter jeden Millimeter ertasteten.

Erneut hob er den Blick und das Lächeln schwand langsam. Volle Lippen, außer Reichweite. Er war noch größer als Angel.

Lindsey ließ seine Hand nach oben wandern, griff sanft aber bestimmt in den Nacken des anderen Mannes und gab ihm mit leichtem Zug zu verstehen, was er wollte. Gunn grinste, wartete noch einen Moment länger, ehe er sich endlich leicht vorbeugte und diese anbetungswürdigen Lippen in Lindseys Reichweite brachte.

Der Kuss war kurz, beinahe scheu, unsicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Testend, was der andere wohl davon hielt. Gunn löste sich von Lindseys Lippen, richtete sich wieder etwas auf. Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke, versank Braun in Blau und umgekehrt. Lindsey ließ seine Hand sanft über die Gesichtszüge des größeren Mannes gleiten, sein Daumen strich behutsam über die vollen Lippen. Langsam wanderte er über Gunns Wange erneut in seinen Nacken, leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, als er ihn erneut zu sich herunter zog.

Diesmal war er nicht so sanft. Zielstrebig, begierig. Er wollte ihn. Ihn erobern, ihn besitzen und wenn es nur für einen winzigen Augenblick war. Er drängte sich enger an den dunklen Körper des anderen Mannes, seine Zunge strich über geschlossene Lippen, bat, bettelte, bis Gunn nachgab und annahm, was Lindsey ihm bot. Ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, ein lustvoller Tanz warmer Zungen, umspielend, neckend, lockend. Lindseys Hände wanderten über den Rücken des Größeren, fuhren die Schulterblätter nach, mit genug Druck, um verspannte Muskeln zumindest ein wenig zu lockern.

Es wirkte. Gunn entspannte in seinen Armen, gab sich dem intensiven Kuss hin, schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Lindsey ihn langsam aber sicher in Richtung Bett drängte. Erst als seine Unterschenkel gegen die Bettkante stießen, schien sich der Mann wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Er löste sich von Lindsey, blickte ihn etwas irritiert an. Ein wissendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Zügen.

_Ganz Recht. Du solltest nicht hier sein, und doch bist du es. Zu spät um wegzulaufen, zu spät um dich zu entziehen. Du gehörst mir längst, dein Körper weiß es, nur dein Kopf denkt noch anders darüber._

Es störte Lindsey nicht, dass Gunn seine Handgelenke umfasste, als er den Bund von dessen Stoffhose entlang wanderte, um an die Knöpfe zu gelangen. Die Gegenwehr war halbherzig. Nur symbolisch, nicht ernst gemeint. Er nickte langsam, beruhigend, als er mit flinken Fingern den Knopf von Gunns Hose öffnete. Braune Augen beobachteten ihn, beobachteten seine Hände, ehe Gunn sich ein Beispiel an ihm nahm und mit frustrierender Langsamkeit anfing, an dem Buckle zu nesteln. Lindsey schob die Hose des Anderen etwas nach unten, bis sie ins Rutschen geriet und den restlichen Weg ohne Hilfe zurücklegte.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Rücken, wanderte weiter, als kalte Hände ihn dort berührten. Hände deren Kälte seine Wärme absorbierten, sich seiner Körpertemperatur anpassten, Hände die über seine Seite wanderten, über seine Brust strichen. Hände, die weiß wirkten, gegen den starken Kontrast von Gunns dunkler Haut als sie von Lindseys Körper abwanderten, auf die schokoladenfarbene Haut vor ihm.

Lindsey lehnte sich gegen Angels Brust, ließ den Kopf zur Seite rollen, spürte kühle Lippen über die Haut an seinem Hals streichen, warm werden, während sie ihm wohlige Schauer durch den Körper jagten.

Perfekt. Einfach nur perfekt. Längst hatte Gunn den Gürtel geöffnet, zog neckend am Bund von Lindseys Hose, bis der erste Knopf endlich aufsprang. Starke Arme legten sich um seinen Körper zogen ihn enger. Der Vampir drängte verlangend gegen ihn, fordernd, während Gunn sich erneut vorbeugte und ihn küsste, seinen Mund eroberte, ohne dass Lindsey sich wirklich hätte wehren können, wollen. Dunkelbraune Augen beobachteten ihn, von Lust so verschleiert, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten, er sich in ihnen spiegeln konnte. Hellbraune Augen suchten seinen Blick, als der Stoff seiner Jeans zu Boden glitt.

Bereitwillig ließ sich Lindsey von den beiden mit auf das Bett ziehen. Satinbettwäsche kühlte seine Haut, machte es für einen Moment unmöglich, zwischen Bettwäsche und Vampirhaut zu unterscheiden. So kühl, so beruhigend, wohltuend. Dunkelheit umfing ihn, bis Lindsey die Augen wieder öffnete, nach Gunn suchte, den Blick senkte. Volle Lippen wanderten über seine Brust nach unten, küssten eine feurige Spur über seinen Bauch, entrissen ihm die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln, die der Fährte von Zunge und Lippen folgten, sich anspannten, ohne sein Zutun. Lindsey ließ den Kopf erneut nach hinten sinken, gegen den Vampir, schloss die Augen. Lippen legten sich auf seine. Weitaus schmalere Lippen als er noch vor wenigen Atemzügen gekostet hatte, aber nicht weniger süß.

Lindsey nahm den Arm nach hinten, wühlte die Hand in Angels dunkles Haar. Ein starker Kontrast gegen seine Haut. Dunkel, wie Gunns Haut. Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, in Flammen zu stehen und war dankbar für Angels kühlen Halt. Er keuchte in den Kuss hinein, als Gunns Zunge seine Länge entlang fuhr, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor sich Angels Finger feucht und glitschig einen Weg in seinen Körper bahnte. Bestimmt, begierig. Mehr fordernd, als er geben konnte. Viel mehr. Kapitulation, Hingabe, Aufgabe.

Gunn schloss die Lippen um seine Spitze, seine Zunge umkreiste, neckte ihn. Keuchen erklang. Sein eigenes Keuchen, wie Lindsey erst etwas später bewusst wurde. Erneut zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in seinen Blick, so wie sich Angel in seinen Körper bohrte, ihn ausfüllte, vollkommen machte. Er krallte sich in die Schulter des Vampirs, hinterließ rote Striemen auf der weißen Haut, riss sich von Angels schwarzen Augen los, um das sanfte Karamell von Gunns Augen zu suchen. Karamell, in weiß gerahmt, umgeben von Schokolade. Er wusste, dass seine Augen längst von dunklem Graublau waren, wie der sturmgepeitschte Himmel an einem regnerischen Tag. Verschleiert von seiner ungezähmten Lust, dem unstillbaren Durst.

Und wieder waren da schwarze Augen, die seinen Blick suchten, Schwarz auf Weiß, weiße Haut auf seinem sanft gebräunten, von der Sonne liebkosten Teint, so blass gegen die Haut des anderen Mannes. So hell.

Erneut eroberte ihn Angel, mit Lippen und Zunge, mit seiner drängenden Härte. Zu viel, überall, Lindsey hatte längst die Orientierung verloren. Oben und Unten existierten nicht mehr, Links und Rechts waren Worte ohne Bedeutung, er schwebte, getrieben von den beiden Männern.

~*~

Lindsey keuchte, als er die Augen aufschlug. Da waren keine Farben, da waren keine Kontraste. Tiefe Schwärze umgab ihn. Er war hart. So hart, dass es schmerzte. Aber sein Körper schmerzte ohnehin. Kaum ein Muskel, der nicht gelitten hatte, in den vergangenen Stunden, Tagen, Wochen. Die dünne Matratze auf der harten Pritsche tat ein Übriges, Prellungen und Quetschungen wurden ihm mit jeder Bewegung wieder bewusst. Sein Aufenthalt hier war die Hölle und er wusste nicht, ob er auf Angel’s Anweisung hin misshandelt wurde oder ob man ihn ohne Wissen des Vampirs und auf Anweisung der Senior Partner so in die Mangel nahm. Egal was es war, er wollte zurück. Zurück zu …

erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er eigentlich geträumt hatte. Er hätte geschockt sein müssen, peinlich berührt, hätte es anstößig finden müssen, doch es war egal, hatte keine Bedeutung. Nichts hatte hier mehr eine Bedeutung.

Lindsey schloss die Augen, rief sich die Bilder seines Traums wieder in Erinnerung. Er sah sich, gegen Angels weiße Haut gelehnt, Gunns dunkle Haut ein starker Kontrast gegen seinen Körper. Seinen Körper, der übersäht war mit hässlichen Flecken. Prellungen, so frisch, dass sie beinahe schwarz waren, lila und blau die Ergebnisse vorheriger Misshandlungen, hellblau, bräunlich und gelblich die fast Verheilten Verfärbungen. Sie gehörten nicht hinein, gehörten nicht in das Bild, waren störend im harmonischen Farbenspiel der Sorglosigkeit. Er ließ sie verschwinden, war zurück auf dem Bett, in Angels Armen, mit Gunns Händen, die ruhelos über seine Haut wanderten, so wie seine eigene Hand, die unter der Decke nach unten wanderte.

Krankhaft, pervers, falsch. Egal. Er wollte lieber wieder dort sein als hier, in der Realität. Er schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Er war nicht hier. Er war bei ihnen, fort, an einem Ort, wo es keine Schmerzen gab, keine Schläge, keinen Streit. Ein Ort der Harmonie im stillen Miteinander der Farben. Seine Flucht, sein Farbenspiel.


End file.
